


Hunter

by Josta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Creature Art, Creature: Vampire, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, vampire, vampire art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josta/pseuds/Josta
Summary: Harry is a vampire; Draco is a vampire hunter.





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 19  
>  **Creature:** Vampire  
>  **Warnings:** Fangs.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/creaturefestmod/39308838/50547/50547_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest. Reveals of authors and artists will be posted on 1st of November. Follow us on [TUMBLR](https://hp-creatures.tumblr.com/).


End file.
